


Из принципа

by Serene_Moon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Moon/pseuds/Serene_Moon
Summary: Дэрил никогда не был силен в словесных дискуссиях. И взять его "на слабо" было любимым развлечением Мэрла. С возрастом мало что изменилось, особенно когда в голове шумит алкоголь. Но порой провокации могут иметь совершенно непредсказуемые последствия.





	Из принципа

**Author's Note:**

> Автор решил отдохнуть. Музы тоже. Поэтому никакие тапки не принимаются.
> 
> Спасибо бете ShadaLu)

— Тебе просто слабо, Диксон, — Абрахам ухмыльнулся, поймав в ответ недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Я сейчас встану и въебу тебе по зубам, — растягивая слова, пообещал Дэрил, — прекращай.  
  
Абрахам прикурил сигару и оглядел пьяных собутыльников. Гленн, почти в отрубе, скособочившись, сидел на диване и периодически икал. Юджин пускал слюни в миску с обглоданными костями, тихо посапывая. Тем лучше, потому что разговор пошел «интересный». Рик рассматривал лохматого Диксона окосевшим, полным тоски взглядом, а Дэрил нервно дымил сигаретой и ещё держался бодрячком. Употреблять алкоголь Диксон умел, и Форд это оценил.  
  
Коснувшись предстоящих вылазок, охраны периметра, Хилтопа и долбаных «спасителей», разговор плавно перетёк на чисто мужское направление — обсуждение представительниц слабого пола. Делились мнениями и советами, как к ним подкатывать в условиях нового мира, есть ли, в понимании женщин, «конфетно-букетный период», или они не против сразу перейти к нормальным отношениям. А следом в поле зрения попал не поддерживающий беседу Дэрил, который ни с кем не встречался и ни с кем, судя по всему, отношений завязывать не собирался. Форд моментально на него переключился. Попытка Дэрила возмутиться потонула в громком пьяном:  
  
— А кстати… — и Гленн проехался по поводу того, почему Дэрил, если влюблён в Кэрол, отпустил её к Тобину.  
  
Дэрил подавился виски, который в этот момент глотал. К такому дебильному разговору он был не готов. И самое главное, что разозлило больше всего, за ним, оказывается, наблюдали. Ну и что, что секса у него давно не было? Их-то с какого хрена это волновало? Захочется — пойдет и трахнет какую-нибудь бабу. Или — как в последнее время — подрочит.  
  
— Значит, не влюблён, — Юджин покивал, — давай, Дэрил, скажи, кто тебе нравится?  
  
— Заткнитесь уже. Тему смените, — прокашлявшись, недовольно проворчал Дэрил, ковыряясь вилкой в холодных спагетти.  
  
— Так ты не влюблён в Кэрол? — уточнил Рик и поймал полный негодования взгляд друга. — Ты такой скрытный.  
  
Новая тема разговора пришлась по душе пьяной компании. И какое-то время, а точнее всё время до отруба, Юджин разбирал по косточкам его «отношения» с Кэрол, несколькими симпатичными вдовушками, желающими заполучить, по его словам, в свою постель такого мужика. После чего окончательно уронил голову в тарелку.  
Дэрил сдерживался как мог, игнорируя разбирательный тон беседы, только поогрызался для вида и махнул рукой. Пьяный разговор. Попиздят и заткнутся. Так он думал ровно до того момента, пока Форд, молча слушавший Юджина, не решил открыть свой рот.  
  
— Да ладно бабы. Тут и Аарон на тебя поглядывает. Ровиа хвостом таскается и слюни пускает, — со смехом заявил он и, видя, как рот у Дэрила ошарашенно приоткрылся, добавил: — Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, да?  
  
— Что?! — Дэрил покосился на Юджина и Гленна. Хорошо, что первый отрубился, а второй находился в полусонном состоянии.  
  
«Глазастая скотина», — выругался про себя Дэрил. Он и сам не раз замечал пристальные взгляды, но, пока они не переходили границы дозволенного, у придурков были все шансы сохранить зубы в целости.  
  
— Закройся, — резковато бросил, закуривая. И по широкой улыбке понял: Абрахам не понял нихрена.  
  
— Так ты в курсе, что они облизываются на твою задницу? — изогнул бровь Форд.  
  
Рик обиженно уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки и упрекнул Дэрила в скрытности ещё раз. А после нескольких глотков алкоголя заявил, что, если бы знал, что Дэрил гей, подкатил бы к нему сам, потому что давно в него влюблен. И не потащил бы в постель Мишонн, только потому, что устал передёргивать в одиночестве.  
  
Если до этих слов Абрахам мог всё обратить в шутку, как и хотел, то теперь никак.  
  
— А что ты возмущаешься? — «не понял» Форд, удобнее располагаясь в мягком кресле. Закинул ноги на стол и, скрестив лодыжки, добавил: — Ты пробовал?  
  
— Не пробовал. И не собираюсь. А к тебе, — Дэрил зыркнул на Рика из-под отросшей чёлки, — теперь только по делу.  
  
— Ну детский сад, — развёл руками Форд и, понизив голос, признался: — Даже я пробовал. Да куча парней пробовали. Поговорим об этом?  
  
— Заткнёшься, а? Психолог хренов, — раздражённо проворчал Диксон.  
  
Рик помахал ладонью, разгоняя плотный сигаретный дым. Перевёл взгляд на ухмыляющегося Абрахама.  
  
— И как? Понравилось?  
  
— Ну, опыт скорее не удался, — качнул головой тот, наклонившись к столу. Покопался пальцами в тарелке, убрав оттуда предварительно голову Юджина, и добавил: — вот если Юджина уломаю… будет дубль два. Или три…  
  
Дэрил сделал ещё одну попытку встать, но расслабленное тело не хотело покидать удобное кресло.  
  
— Заебали уже.  
  
— Так, значит, ты не знаешь, к кому тебя больше тянет? — философским тоном уточнил Абрахам, едва сдерживая смех. На лице раздражённого друга одна за другой пробегали эмоции, без слов озвучивающие, что тот о нём думает.  
  
— На самом деле, Дэрил. Ты же ни с кем из женщин не встречаешься, — присоединился Рик, оперевшись локтями о стол. Он пьяно улыбался и не сводил с него глаз.  
  
Диксон молча злился, поглядывая в совершенно косые глаза «друга Граймса». Впервые Рик встал не на его сторону, позволяя подкалывать, и сам не стеснялся задавать нелепые вопросы. Да ещё и лыбился над ним. И это было чертовски неприятно и обидно.  
  
— Ты никогда не отвечаешь прямо, отнекиваешься только, — вернулся к важной теме Форд, — это наталкивает на интересные размышления. Возможно, ты гей, но не можешь принять себя? Ответь прямо. Как есть. Мы с Риком тебя поймём.  
  
Сдерживать раздражение стало очень-очень трудно, особенно учитывая, что в ожидании ответа на него смотрели четыре пьяных глаза.  
  
— Блядь, я вам что, отвечаю криво? — рявкнул Дэрил.  
  
Но, кажется, Форд только и ждал следующего шага, чтобы загнать дальше в паутину неискушенного в подобных словесных играх Дэрила. И тот уверенно нёсся к «гибели». Глаза Абрахама загорелись. Он решил, что извинится завтра, если Дэрил не поймет шутки и обидится.  
  
— Я же не говорю «иди, подставь задницу Полу». Пусть он тебе отсосет. Или сам его. Он тебе точно даст. В любом виде. Хоть снизу, хоть сверху, — договорил свое Форд.  
  
— Не надо Пола, — встрял Рик, — я сам могу, если нужно. Ну… Для уточнения ориентации.  
  
Диксон мученически вздохнул.  
  
Найдя на столе покусанный помидор, Форд запихал его в рот. Пожевал недозревший кислый овощ, спёртый у Кэрол с грядки. Вытащил припрятанную бутылку с текилой. Расходиться никто не собирался, поэтому можно ещё выпить. Тем более под такую словесную закуску.  
  
— Сколько тебя знаю, ты один, — он разлил по стаканам и упал обратно в кресло. — Или у тебя проблемы?  
  
— У меня нет проблем с этим. Просто я… Да ну вас на хуй, — Дэрил промазал рукой мимо стакана и решил, что пора валить.  
  
— Тогда чего тебе стоит попробовать? Если ты по бабам, у тебя не встанет, — Форд снова завёл пластинку. — Вон, Рик тебя хочет. И со стороны никого привлекать не придется.  
  
— Я, конечно, давно этим не занимался, но всё хорошо помню, — утвердительно закивал Граймс, взлохмачивая волосы. — Я тебя так хочу, Дэрил, у меня даже встал.  
  
Дэрил покосился на Граймса. Похоже, алкоголь снёс его дурные мозги. «Какого хрена?..» Он поймал себя на том, что пялился в полумраке на ширинку штанов Рика, пытаясь разглядеть то, что на него встало. Граймс не сводил с него глаз и неровно дышал.  
  
— Твою мать, заканчивайте с этим. Я не гей и всё, — встать снова не удалось.  
  
— Вот и выяснишь точно, — заявил Форд, посмеиваясь, — гей ты, по бабам или… — он сделал понятный всем жест, — сам-себе-помогалка.  
  
— Ты охуел, Форд, — взвился Диксон, всё-таки вылезая из глубокого кресла, — да что б вас…  
  
— Если ты не гей и у тебя нет проблем, тогда чего ссышь? Опасаешься, что встанет на мужика? — откровенно подначивал Форд, поглядывая на охреневшего Диксона.  
  
— Вы ебанулись? Это я боюсь?! — приблизившись к дивану, он несколько минут сверлил Рика тяжёлым взглядом. — Вы же, блядь, не отстанете. Завтра, Рик, ты придешь и отсосёшь. И никогда об этом не говорим.  
  
Форд от неожиданности не сообразил, что ответить, и Диксон окинул их презрительным взглядом и, чуть заметно покачиваясь, вышел из комнаты, а потом и из дома, громыхнув чем-то в тёмном коридоре. Значит, решил Абрахам, Дэрил не понял шутки и воспринял всё совершенно серьёзно. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку на завтра: прийти и напомнить, а то мало ли что. Забудет ненароком про обещание.  
  


***

  
Рик действительно заявился на порог берлоги Диксона, едва Александрия погрузилась в сон. Он осторожно постучал, и дверь открылась. Дэрил прищурился, посмотрел на замявшегося Граймса и неловко отшагнул в сторону, пропуская мужчину к себе. «Рано радовался, — подумал со злостью, — всё-таки припёрся».  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не пошутил? — уточнил Граймс, окидывая благоухающего ванилью Диксона жадным взглядом. Ждал, раз сходил в душ.  
  
— С хрена ли я пошутил? Думаешь, мне слабо? — он скукожился под Риковым взглядом, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. — Друг, блядь, называется. Поржать решили?  
  
— Вовсе нет, — покачал головой Рик, опираясь плечом о стену в коридоре, стараясь откровенно не глазеть, — смеяться я бы не стал. «Я в шоке от того, что ты согласился».  
  
Дэрил не мог решить, что дальше делать. На трезвую голову всё виделось иначе. Он сам от себя охренел, когда проспался. И едва не спустил с крыльца Форда, пришедшего напомнить про минет. Сдать назад не мог принципиально. Возможно, из-за того, что пытался доказать идиотам, что не ссыкло и если дал обещание, значит, сдержит. «Что тут страшного? — лихорадочно думал он, посматривая на Граймса. — Всего лишь минет. Не секс же, блядь. Представлю, что это Кэрол, например. Нет, лучше какую-нибудь горячую красотку с большими сиськами». Упрямство не давало забить на вчерашние обидные слова рыжего придурка, решившего, что если бабы у него нет, значит, он гей или имеет проблемы. И ещё из-за того, что хотел доказать себе свою самую наиполнейшую гетеросексуальность.  
Где-то в глубине души заскрёбся существенный страх. Хрен этих педиков знает, на что они способны. Граймс так вообще бог маскировки, никогда бы Дэрил не подумал, что тот с мужиками трахался. В этом тихом омуте не черти — сам дьявол нервно курит.  
  
Рик слегка улыбнулся и подошел ближе.  
  
— Я могу сказать, что тебе не понравилось, и всё забыть. Но если у меня на самом деле есть хоть один шанс… Я бы не хотел упустить его.  
  
Рик ждал. Диксон занервничал сильнее.  
  
— Шанса у тебя нет, — наконец сказал он, не решаясь посмотреть в его сторону, и Рик, печально вздохнув, отступил, — но ты мне всё равно отсосешь. Из принципа.  
  
— Хорошо. Где? — согласно кивнул Рик, стараясь не выглядеть излишне расстроенным, лишившись надежды на взаимность.  
  
— Что где? — затормозил Диксон, с ужасом ощутив, как дёрнулся член и сердце с какого-то хрена забилось аж в горле.  
  
Рик учащённо задышал, стоило Диксону громко сглотнуть.  
  
— В кровати будет удобнее. Стоя ты можешь свалиться.  
  
Дэрил недоверчиво хмыкнул и покосился на Рика. «Самоуверенный говнюк».  
  
— У тебя, типа, опыт охуенный.  
  
— Не маленький, — Рик посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, опасаясь спугнуть и так нерешительный настрой на минет.  
  
Дэрил включил ночник и у самой постели занервничал, чувствуя сверлящий взгляд в спину. Замялся. Идея перестала нравиться совсем. «Кому чего решил доказывать? Это надо же до чего опустился! Узнал бы Мэрл, чем я тут собираюсь заниматься, из могилы бы вылез по роже врезать. Да ещё с кем! Чёрт».  
  
Рик подошел сзади, неуверенно обнял за пояс, утыкаясь носом в шею, вдыхая аромат чистой кожи и легкий — ванили. «Господи. Это выше моих сил». От охватившего мучительного томления стало больно в груди. Он скользнул вниз ладонями. Дэрил мгновенно дёрнулся. Развернулся, сильно толкая Рика в грудь.  
  
— Руки не распускай! — проговорил сквозь зубы. — Никаких там… этих… ну, ты понял.  
  
Рик поднял примирительно ладони и скомандовал:  
  
— Снимай штаны и на спину.  
  
— Зачем снимать? — не понял Диксон, от командирского тона щеки вспыхнули. — Спущу и хватит.  
  
— Затем, что мне так будет удобнее, — поморщившись, перебил Рик, — и тебе тоже.  
  
Сдать назад захотелось прямо сейчас. Дэрил попытался мысленно настроиться: «Мне не слабо. Не слабо. Чёрт! Долбаный Форд. Граймс ебанутый. И я такой же идиот». Он помялся и, стиснув зубы, решительно звякнул пряжкой ремня. Диксон он или ссыкло? Снял штаны и, неловко прикрывая пах руками, забрался на постель. «Что, блядь, я делаю?» — ужаснулся сам себе. Лёг на спину и сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как придурок Граймс смотрит на него.  
  
— Хмм. Ноги, — подсказал тот, следом за ним забираясь на постель. Удобно расположился между его разведённых ног. — Руки уберёшь?  
  
Щеки заполыхали огнем, и на какое-то мгновение Диксон решил всё бросить и вышвырнуть его из дома. Рик осторожно положил на его колени свои ладони и медленно двинулся вверх. «Не страшно. У меня не встанет, — напрягшись, подбодрил сам себя и, когда Рик неспешным движением ухватил его запястья и отвел их от паха, сжался. — Блядь. Всё, нахрен. Хватит».  
  
— Я передумал, — нервно заявил, приподнимаясь на локтях, — свали.  
  
Вместо того чтобы свалить, Рик наклонился и поцеловал чуть ниже пупка, нежно касаясь губами горячей кожи, едва сдерживаясь от более решительных действий. Дэрила хотелось. Всего и сразу.  
  
— Просто лежи. Мы уже это делаем, — тихо проговорил он, подняв голову и наткнувшись на прищуренный взгляд Дэрила. Снова наклонился, неторопливо целуя.  
  
— Мы ничего ещё не делаем, — сдавленно проговорил Дэрил, медленно вдыхая, стараясь не смотреть на тёмную макушку у себя между ног. Вздрогнул, когда Рик чувствительно прикусил кожу на бедре. «Блядь! — закусив губу, мысленно выругался, откидываясь на постель. — Вот дерьмо». К такому он не готовился. Стыдно-приятные прикосновения вызывали приступ раздражения. Рик ласково поглаживал по груди и животу ладонями, медленно и нежно касался губами, разливая под кожей досадное возбуждение. Дэрил растерянно стиснул в кулаках одеяло. Снова приподнялся, наблюдая за неторопливыми движениями пальцев Рика, сдвинувшихся к внутренней части бедра. От стыда горело не только лицо.  
  
— Это что, входит в отсос? — проворчал, не в состоянии подавить возбуждение. Попытался убедить себя, что это нихрена не должно быть так приятно. Но это было приятно, хотел он этого или нет. Легкая дрожь прошлась от макушки до пят, и сердце учащённо забилось в груди. «Это от неожиданности, — успокоил себя. — Я не гей. И становиться им не собираюсь». Через пару минут уверенность в том, что мужик его не способен завести, сошла на нет, Дэрил раздосадовано закусил губу. Вынужденно признавая, что действия Рика охуенно заводят. Ещё не приступив к минету, тот одними лишь прикосновениями вытрясал из него душу. Дэрил неровно вдохнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить его за вихры и не заставить уже.  
  
— Долго ты ещё будешь ласкаться, — нетерпеливо осведомился и поёрзал. «Я ебанулся», — внутренний Дэрил стыдливо прикрыл глаза ладонями и пожелал себе скорее сдохнуть.  
  
Рик ухмыльнулся, не собираясь отвечать. Он неторопливо обласкал живот и бедра, отстранился, разглядывая покрасневшего мужчину под собой, старательно делающего вид, что ему абсолютно наплевать на ласки. Что всё, что ниже пояса, живёт собственной жизнью, и он понятия не имеет, отчего у него так стоит. «Упрямый идиот», — с нежностью подумал Рик, с трудом сдерживая порыв накрыть его своим телом, вжаться, поцеловать. Отыметь. Узнать, какой Дэрил чувствительный, было чертовски неожиданно и приятно, и Рик внутренне ликовал, стараясь доставить ему удовольствие. Понимая: это его единственный шанс изменить положение в свою пользу. Ведь, если партнер противен, ни о каком возбуждении речи быть не может.  
  
— Дай сюда подушку, — хрипло проговорил Рик, — и подними задницу.  
  
— Нахрена? — Дэрил скривился, но послушно позволил ему сделать всё, что Рик считал удобным для себя, приготовившись к нежеланному минету. «Ещё не поздно его вышвырнуть», — пронеслась в голове бешеная мысль и умерла, когда Рик наклонился ниже и облизал губы. Дэрил замер в предвкушении. Минет без презерватива шлюхи не делали даже при дополнительном денежном вознаграждении. А бабу нормальную Дэрил трахал всего-то пару раз, и отсасывать та отказалась напрочь. Так что сейчас прикосновения чувствовались в разы острее, в паху сладко тянуло, да ещё и осознание, что между ног Рик, подстёгивало желание погрузиться во влажный жаркий рот как можно скорее. Попробовать. Узнать разницу.  
  
— Мфмм… — не сдержался Дэрил, когда Рик облизал головку и медленно пропустил член в горячую глубину рта. Сердце застучало так сильно, что дышать стало невозможно. Дэрил не отводил охреневшего взгляда от Рика, который порочно-медленными движениями выносил ему мозг.  
  
Рику не нужно было даже смотреть на него. Он знал, почему напрягаются мышцы живота и бёдер и короткие стоны срываются с губ. Ответная реакция подстёгивала сделать минет так, чтобы Дэрил его не забыл. Заставить его хотеть. Удержать на грани как можно дольше. Рик только об этом и думал, сходя с ума от отзывчивости партнера.  
  
— Мой минет. Мои правила. Не вздумай спустить, — предупредил Рик, всё-таки бросив на него быстрый взгляд, и чуть не застонал. Возбуждённый Диксон — то ещё мозговыносящее зрелище. Под сорванное дыхание Рик стёр пальцем смазку с головки и засунул его себе в рот, облизывая. А потом наклонился и медленно насадился ртом его член.  
  
Дэрил шумно втянул воздух в легкие, сжав в пальцах простынь. «О блядь. О блядь. О чёрт», — пронеслось в голове, прежде чем мозг расплавился. Волосы упали Рику на лицо, и Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не убрать назад вьющуюся прядь. Хотелось видеть, что он делает. Бесстыдные ласки и сводящий с ума неторопливый ритм окончательно добили всю уверенность, что он стопроцентный, как сам считал, натурал. Дэрил весь взмок и рвано дышал, стараясь не стонать слишком громко и не подаваться бедрами вверх, как хотелось. Почувствовав, как пальцы Рика сместились туда, куда не нужно, и чувствительно ласкают кожу в опасной близости от задницы, напрягся и попытался вывернуться. Рик моментально прижал его к постели.  
  
— Куда ты, нахуй… куда ты лезешь, — возмутился и застонал в голос, потому что Рик расслабил горло, пропуская член так глубоко, как мог. Дэрил заткнулся, окончательно съезжая с катушек.  
  
Рик плавно двигался, а он, превратившись в дрожащее желе, последними остатками самообладания удерживал себя от того, чтобы не просить дать ему кончить. Такого минета ему ни делал никто и никогда в его дерьмовой жизни. И стало похуй, что пальцы Рика нежно ласкали его там, куда он никого не подпускал. И не собирался этого делать.  
  
«Нет. Нельзя. Нет», — умолял сам себя Рик, сгорая в огне собственного вожделения, отчаянно желая большего, чем просто минет. И после очередного протяжного стона аккуратно, но решительно скользнул внутрь его тела мокрым от слюны пальцем. Сразу до костяшек, попадая туда, куда нужно. Дэрил напрягся, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
— Сукин ты сын… — шумно дыша ртом, прохрипел он, фокусируя взгляд на Рике, который и не думал прекращать ласкать его там. Возбуждение распространялось жаркой пульсацией изнутри, и Дэрил беспомощно откинулся на спину. Пообещав себе, что разобьёт Граймсу морду сразу после.  
  
Рик разогнулся, облизывая покрасневшие губы. Посмотрел на Дэрила, оценивая реакцию и, не отводя взгляда, медленно толкнулся уже двумя пальцами.  
  
— Убью тебя… — застонал Дэрил, вздрагивая всем телом, — убью.  
  
— Убьёшь потом, — пробормотал Рик, неторопливо двигая рукой по члену.  
  
Зрительный контакт Дэрил прервал сам. Он повернул голову набок, сильно прикусывая сжатые в кулак пальцы, и пытался дышать. Каждое движение, каждый толчок отдавались мучительно-приятными вспышками. Горячая тяжесть дрожью неудержимо затапливала низ живота, расползаясь вверх, проникая в каждую мышцу тела. Это было уже слишком. Всё внутри вибрировало от неторопливого ритма, невыносимо сладко скручиваясь в комок, и Диксон заметался по постели.  
  
— Чёрт, — выдохнул, срываясь в долгий стон, — ненавижу тебя, Рик, ненавижу тебя…  
  
Вот если бы он двигался быстрее. Чуть быстрее. Везде быстрее.  
  
Рик наклонился, насаживаясь ртом на его член. И после нескольких глубоких движений, игнорируя разочарованный стон, замер, не выпуская изо рта пульсирующий орган. Дождавшись жалобного то ли хныканья, то ли всхлипа, Граймс с удвоенной силой, со всей страстью и любовью продолжил, не останавливая и движения своих пальцев. И когда снова остановился, Дэрил вымученно простонал, выгибаясь и дрожа от невыносимого желания кончить.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — прошептал, не в состоянии взять под контроль свое тело. Наплевав на гордость, он сломался под обрушившимся на него наслаждением. — Рик, сукин ты сын…  
  
Граймс издал нечленораздельный звук и стиснул его бедро. Дэрил напрягся всем телом, опасаясь, что Рик снова затормозит, и двинул бедрами вверх.  
  
«Только не останавливайся. Господи, только не…»  
  
Он непроизвольно схватил Рика за волосы, стараясь ещё глубже войти в горячий рот. Разрядка с бешеной скоростью понеслась к нему. Он выдохнул, задрожал и — всё. В глазах вспыхнуло, тело выгнулось, и он, вздрагивая, растворился в огне чистого кайфа, отключаясь на какое-то мгновение.  
  
Отходя от оглушившего оргазма, Дэрил никак не мог усмирить сбитое дыхание. Шевелиться и открывать глаза не хотелось. Видеть самодовольную, скорее всего, рожу тоже. Как и признаваться самому себе, что это было охуенно. Да он никогда так не кончал. Ни с одной шлюхой до всего этого пиздеца с миром.  
  
Рик осторожно коснулся его руки, ласково провел кончиками пальцев по запястью вверх и обратно. С улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как он успокаивает дыхание.  
  
— Дэрил.  
  
Он приоткрыл глаза и глянул на Граймса. Во взгляде Рика была нежность и теплота. Дэрил смутился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Дебильный вопрос, — хмыкнул Диксон. Желание убивать Рика куда-то пропало. Зато неловкость разрослась, как снежный ком. — Ну… всё, да?  
  
Рик опустил глаза, вздохнул и слез с кровати.  
  
— Я знаю, где выход.  
  


***

  
Три дня спустя Форд притащился к Диксону, едва сдал вахту Розите. Дэрил не стал его дожидаться и уже копался в движке, едва кивнув гостю. Абрахам присел на белую скамейку у гаража и, сощурив один глаз, поглядывал на друга. Тот протирал грязной тряпкой детали, не вынимая изо рта тлеющей сигареты.  
  
— И что теперь? — спросил, покусывая травинку.  
  
Дэрил оторвал взгляд от деталей и с непониманием уставился в лицо Абрахама.  
  
— Ты чего ко мне снова пристал?  
  
Форд растянул в улыбке рот.  
  
— Ты сам не свой ходишь после… этого. Хмм. И Граймс тоже переживает.  
  
— Отстань, — отмахнулся Диксон, снова склоняясь к деталям. «Ему чего переживать? Сукин сын. Засунул мне в задницу свои пальцы». О том, что сам мог притормозить его, старался не думать. — Ну, отсосал и всё.  
  
Форд снова улыбнулся, поглядывая на нервно кидающего в ящик инструменты друга.  
  
— Краснеешь ты, когда Рик рядом, так, словно тебе понравилось. Врать ты не умеешь.  
  
Дэрил раздраженно поднял на него глаза, почти выплёвывая сигарету.  
  
— У тебя что, дел больше нет? — грубо оборвал, поглядывая на идущую мимо них высокую худую блондинку, радостно улыбнувшуюся ему.  
  
— Не тупи, придурок. Никого не волнует, с кем ты трахаешься, — сказал Абрахам, когда женщина удалилась дальше по улице. Он поднялся с лавочки и неторопливо пошел по улице к дому Саши.  
  
Дэрил нахмурился, провожая взглядом рыжего мудака. Никого не волнует? Его самого волнует.  
  
Вечером Дэрил сдался и направился к одинокой вдовушке, которая пару месяцев с ним заигрывала, таскала грёбаные корзинки со жрачкой и неловко пыталась развести на секс. Только вот ему «такие» не нравились. Раньше. Сейчас похрен кого трахать. Надо было срочно выпустить пар, потому что в голове творился собственный конец света. Женщина полезла целоваться, едва закрыла за ним дверь. Дэрил отодвинулся.  
  
— Без этого давай.  
  
Дэрил обнимал её худое тело и думал, что зря припёрся. Желание потрахаться пропадало с катастрофичной скоростью. Вдовушка заметила и опустилась вниз, расстёгивая молнию на ширинке. Он напрягся и нетерпеливо ждал, пока её пальцы освободят член из белья. «Ну давай. Сделай это. У баб же должно получаться круче? Это ведь правильно. Мужской член — женский рот».  
  
Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.  
  
Всё не так. Теперь не так. Поймать те охрененные ощущения не удавалось. А хотелось. Воспоминания засели в голове жарким повтором и покидать измученный мозг совершенно не хотели. Ненависть к Рику за то, что перевернул с ног на голову все его чувства, билась в груди. Диксон поднял женщину с колен и утащил на постель. Трахаться стало проще, когда он снова подумал о том, что с ним делал ебанутый Рик. Дэрил двигался на автомате, без особого желания. Кончил женщине на живот. И быстро свалил.  
  
Нужно было хоть немного поспать перед завтрашним «советом Старейшин».  
  


***

  
В доме покойной Дианы, в стильно обставленной гостиной стоял большой из массива дуба круглый стол, умещавший возле себя «элиту» Александрии, то бишь Рика Граймса и компанию. Поэтому все советы по привычке проводили там. Диксон заявился туда одним из последних, как обычно всем кивнул. И под удивлёнными взглядами проигнорировал свой стул рядом с Риком, забираясь на подоконник сбоку от стола. Абрахам усмехнулся и переглянулся с Граймсом.  
  
Дэрил не был уверен, что способен находиться сейчас в такой близости от Рика. Рыжий ублюдок прав, он с какого-то хрена вел себя после минета, как тупой идиот. А как тут оставаться спокойным? Посмотришь на рот Граймса и сразу вспоминаешь, как он им может ублажать. Нахуй. Лучше подальше присесть.  
  
Рик нахмурился, покосившись на Диксона, который сложил руки на коленях и спрятал глаза за упавшими на лицо волосами. Дэрил слушал разговор, нервно кусая губу, когда уверенный голос Рика врывался в уши, забивая все мозги воспоминаниями.  
  
— Эй, Дэрил, ты вообще слушаешь или витаешь в облаках? Мы тут серьёзную вылазку обсуждаем. Знаешь ведь.  
  
Диксон резко выплыл из пошлых облаков и повернул голову, натыкаясь на прямой взгляд голубых глаз.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он, опуская ноги вниз.  
  
— Ты ничего не слышал? — Рик не отводил глаз, на какое-то мгновение скользнув взглядом на губы Диксона.  
  
Дэрила застопорило. Почувствовав, что начал неумолимо краснеть, он бросил:  
  
— Давайте сегодня без меня, — и позорно сбежал, слыша вопросы, адресованные Граймсу.  
  


***

  
На следующий день Дэрил лениво слушал разговор, валяясь на диване в доме Форда, и пускал дым в потолок. Хмыкая, оповещал, что слушает их с Гленном ленивую беседу. Пить сегодня не хотелось, настроение не располагало к шуткам, поэтому он для приличия взял со стола печенье, пожевал его и по-быстрому свалил. Походил по пустым улицам и присел на ступеньку нежилого дома покурить и в тысячный раз посетовать на свою дебильную проблему. Этот сука-педик-Граймс что-то с ним сделал. Заразил. Отравил пидорской хуйней. Он никогда не хотел мужиков. Да он и сейчас их не хотел. Сама мысль была дикой совершенно. Но засевшее занозой жаркое, совершенно сумасшедшее удовольствие, которое Рик заставил его испытать, не давало покоя. Он вспоминал грёбаный минет, независимо от того, хотел или нет. «Осталось только начать дрочить на него», — подумалось со злостью. «Или перепихнуться? — в который раз прилетела сумасшедшая мысль. — Попробовать. Может, отпустит, если почувствую отвращение?»  
  
Дэрил выкинул сигарету и направился к Граймсу. «Нахрен ждать? И как, вообще, я ему это скажу? Давай трахнемся? Блядь. Или лучше "давай попробуем"? Давай займемся сексом? Давай перепихнемся? Чёрт. Как? Может, Рик сам поймёт?» Свернув на соседнюю улицу, он увидел, как с нужного ему крыльца спустился виновник неправильных мыслей и направился в сторону «огородов». Диксон осторожно последовал за ним и хмыкнул: Рик прислонился спиной к сараю и закурил.  
  
— Курим, значит, тайком, — проговорил, подходя ближе.  
  
Рик от неожиданности вздрогнул. Дэрил Диксон собственной персоной. Он очень надеялся, что ему не морду бить пришли, но все равно напрягся.  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
  
Дэрил втянул носом воздух. Ментол. В свете луны он разглядывал фигуру Рика. Прислушался к реакции тела: всё было вполне спокойно. Как обычно. Пока Граймс не подошел ближе, практически вплотную.  
  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — повторил, вслушиваясь в изменившееся дыхание неожиданного нарушителя спокойствия.  
  
Дэрил только и смог, что громко сглотнуть. Вероятно, Рик знал его лучше, чем он думал. Был внимательным настолько, что увидел и понял. Граймс помолчал, выкинул сигарету, а потом резко схватил его за грудки и, развернувшись, приложил спиной о деревянную стену.  
  
— Станешь сопротивляться?  
  
Дэрил очень давно не испытывал такого сильного желания целоваться. Жар разошелся по телу, губы пересохли и пришлось их облизать. Он до одури хотел, чтобы Рик это сделал. А Рик затормозил. Стоял и не сводил с него глаз. Дышал, как загнанная лошадь, и ничего не делал.  
  
— Заткнись, — прохрипел Дэрил, стискивая Рикову рубашку на спине.  
  
— Хочешь, да? — сорвано прошептал Рик и подался ближе, почти касаясь его губ своими.  
  
Вопрос-утверждение вызвал у Дэрила бешеное сердцебиение и дикое желание заткнуть его самому. Рик не стал дожидаться: ответ без слов читался в сорванном дыхании. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Диксона и потянул, заставляя его запрокинуть голову назад. Прижался губами к шее, почувствовав, как Дэрил вздрогнул, позволяя ему это делать. Сердце у Рика сделало кульбит, когда ничего не прилетело по морде в ответ. Будучи не в состоянии больше сдерживаться, он поцеловал.  
  
Мягкие губы, щетина и ладонь в волосах на затылке — гремучая смесь тактильных ощущений. «Господи, — ошарашенно подумал Дэрил, — почему не противно? Должно быть противно. Блядь. Как жарко». Потом мозг отключился. Дэрил успевал только отвечать на поцелуй и дышать.  
  
Рик притормозил, поняв, что сбегать от него не собираются. Прижал Дэрила ещё сильнее к стене и отрывался только на собственный вдох, наплевав, что от такого напора Диксон задыхался. Не верилось, что Дэрил сам к нему пришел. Надежда вспыхнула снова, и ему не хотелось похерить её.  
  
Дэрил неуверенно скользнул ладонями по спине Рика вниз и, задержавшись несколько секунд на кожаном ремне, спустил их ещё ниже, облапав его за ягодицы. Притягивая ближе к себе, прижимаясь собственным стояком, желая усилить контакт. Рик сразу отстранился.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил, сорвано дыша, и вгляделся в его лицо.  
  
— Я не знаю. Чёрт, — Диксон перевел дыхание, — я не гей.  
  
Рик улыбнулся. Снова прижался к нему всем телом, коснулся губ, спустился легкими поцелуями по шее и, отодвинув ткань рубашки, прижался губами к ключице, замирая.  
  
— Я тоже не гей, — прошептал Рик, — я и женщин люблю.  
  
Диксон нерешительно запустил руку в волосы Рика, отрывая от своей шеи.  
  
— Я хочу попробовать, — выдал он, чувствуя, что от стыда горят уже и уши.  
  
— Ты хочешь со мной переспать? — не понял Рик. — Или что?  
  
— Ты, Граймс, дебил? Или прикидываешься?  
  
Рик улыбнулся. Облапал Дэрила, притёрся и обхватив за задницу, прижал теснее.  
  
— Я понял, — ответил тихо.  
  
Дэрил снова сдвинул ладонь на его ягодицу, неуверенно сжал, прислушиваясь к себе. Задница как задница. Мужская. Более мускулистая.  
  
— Ну, так когда? — нетерпеливо уточнил.  
  
Граймс хмыкнул.  
  
— А если не понравится? Ты подумал, что будет потом? Или тебе плевать? С тобой у меня не трах, Дэрил.  
  
Он отодвинулся от Диксона. Посмотрел в блестевшие в темноте глаза и коротко поцеловал.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты избегал меня. Или, ещё хуже, просто свалил. Ты уже сейчас от меня подальше держишься.  
  
Диксон промолчал. Рик в какой-то степени озвучил его страх, но злость и неудовлетворенное желание закипели в груди.  
  
— А то, что ты мне отсосал, это так, пустяк?  
  
— Это всего лишь тысячная доля того, что я бы хотел с тобой делать. Но я хочу, чтобы ты сам знал, что делаешь.  
  
Дэрил шумно сглотнул, ощущая вновь разливающийся жар. Рик коснулся его щеки рукой и пошел обратно. Диксон медленно выдохнул.  
  
Пиздец. Он что, сейчас его отшил?  
  


***

  
Близкая смерть всегда расставляла правильные приоритеты. И чудом оставшись в живых, прячась от стада ходячих в канализационной трубе, Дэрил думал, что привязанность не ограничивается только сексом. И дружба, и доверие, и беспокойство тоже туда входят. Да и много чего другого, на что он не обращал внимания раньше. С Риком хорошо. Он ему доверяет безоговорочно. Понимает с полувзгляда. И, чёрт, он его хочет. Может, это и есть та самая привязанность?  
  
Толкая байк в Александрию, он думал, что рыжий Коммандос прав. Его не волнует, что кого-то волнует, с кем он спит. А если кого-то волнует, пусть идут на хуй. Он не гей. Но он хотел сделать это с Риком.  
  
Диксон пришел к нему вечером следующего дня, как только сбежал от Дениз и её процедур. Рик открыл дверь и не особо удивился, только бровь изогнул.  
  
— Пустишь?  
  
Граймс окинул его жадным взглядом, отмечая бинт на плече и ссадину на лбу.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Глаза у Диксона распахнулись.  
  
— Нет? Охренел?  
  
Рик вышел на крыльцо, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— К тебе.  
  
Идти по улице со стоящим колом членом, больно трущимся о шов брюк, было неудобно и смешно. Дэрил бы засмеялся, если бы не хотел так сильно, сам не зная чего. «Я точно сдвинулся. Рик отымеет меня, как девку», — подумал он, покосившись на Граймса. Тот ответил голодным, полным вожделения взглядом. Они свернули на улицу, где поселился Дэрил, и наткнулись на Юджина. Тот растянул в улыбке рот.  
  
— А я вас искал. Абрахам зовет пить. Саша его бросила. И наш друг в великой печали.  
  
Диксон сжал челюсти, унимая не унимающееся никак возбуждение. Юджин глянул на Рика.  
  
— Идёте? — спросил, скользнув внимательным взглядом по странно затормозившим товарищам.  
  
Дэрил внутренне взвыл. Захотелось вырубить Юджина и отнести в кустики отдыхать, а Рика… отволочь в свою нору и заставить сделать то, что произнести вслух язык не поворачивался. Вот ведь, блядь, до чего дошел.  
  
— Нет, нам нужно обсудить кое-что. Так что сегодня без нас.  
  
Они подождали, пока Дэрил покурил, и распрощались. Когда шаги Юджина затихли в опустившихся сумерках, Диксон тихо спросил:  
  
— Так мы идем ко мне?  
  
— Дэрил, у меня от твоего нетерпения крыша едет, — хрипло проговорил Граймс и первым двинулся дальше, покосившись на него. Дэрил ведь знает, что он его сейчас будет «любить»? И как будет, тоже знает. Член больно упёрся в шов джинсов. Он ещё не прикоснулся к нему, а взмок уже весь.  
  
Дэрил припёр его к стене, едва закрыл дверь своего дома. Прижался всем телом.  
  
— Что ты со мной сделал. Сука ты, Граймс.  
  
— Представь, что я чувствовал это всё время. И не мог прикоснуться к тебе, — Рик сглотнул и решительно потянул жилетку с плеча Дэрила. Больше никаких разговоров.  
  
Целоваться и продвигаться в спальню пришлось долго. По пути Рик содрал с него рубашку, в коридоре припёр к стене и нетерпеливо занялся ремнём на штанах. Дэрил завёлся за какие-то мгновения от уверенных действий, от жадных поцелуев, от осознания, что его так сильно хочет Рик. Он вцепился рукой ему в волосы, не давая отстраниться, и целовал в ответ. Они сошли с ума. Он сошел с ума. Просто охуеть, как они сбрендили. У постели Граймс перевёл дыхание, обхватив ладонями лицо Дэрила, и пристально посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— На живот, — проговорил и чуть не тронулся умом, когда зрачки в глазах напротив мгновенно расширились и Диксон, приоткрыв рот, рвано вдохнул.  
  
Рика колотило от возбуждения. Он прижался грудью к спине Дэрила, гладил пальцами его поясницу, целовал плечи и спину и чувствовал, как тот расслабляется под прикосновениями. Оторвался Рик только на минуту, сбегав в ванную. Дэрил обернулся, поглядывая на него. Возбуждение немного схлынуло, и сдавленный смешок сорвался с губ. «Дэрил, ты точно ебанулся», — сказал сам себе, пряча лицо в изгиб локтя, зажимаясь от осторожного проникновения в «святая святых» сначала пальцев, а позже члена.  
  
— Чёрт, — протянул он, вздрагивая от болезненного распирающего чувства. Медленно дышал, заведя руку назад и вцепившись пальцами в бедро Рика. — Не двигайся.  
  
— Расслабься, — Граймс наклонился, целуя напряжённые плечи и росчерки старых шрамов, неумело скрытых демонами на его спине.  
  
— Конечно, блядь. Расслабься. Это не в твоей же заднице член, — сдавленно простонал Дэрил, прикрывая глаза от горячего дыхания на своей шее и мягких поцелуев.  
  
Рик тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись в его плечо лбом, чуть сместился и медленно толкнулся снова, дурея от желания сорваться прямо сейчас. Взять его так, как давно представлял и хотел.  
  
— Я не против поменяться. Но сегодня ты мой.  
  
Настроиться на одну волну с жарким Риком удалось не сразу, но когда получилось, стало абсолютно всё похуй. Боль смешалась с удовольствием, и сладкое напряжение зародилось где-то в глубине тела. Дэрил беспомощно стискивал простынь, теряясь под сметающим все глупые мысли накатившим наслаждением. Он ругался, рвано дыша в подушку, стонал, выгибая спину, подставляясь под резкие толчки, и просил Рика, сам не зная о чём. Но Граймс всё понял, перевернул его на спину и прижал их сплетённые руки к постели. Дэрил смотрел на него, проваливаясь в сумасшедшие тёмные глаза, наполненные бесконечным желанием, поставившие жирную точку в его самоконтроле. В животе и в паху резко всё сжалось, задрожало и взорвалось фейерверком. Он запрокинул голову назад и кончил, громко постанывая на рваные движения Рика, который крупно задрожал и свалился на него сверху.  
  
— Слезь, — прохрипел Диксон, пихая потного мужчину в бок, — дышать не могу.  
  
Рик скатился в сторону. Дэрил тут же нашел и сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Не уходи.  
  
— И не думал, — тихо отозвался Граймс и сжал в ответ его пальцы.  
  
Дэрил помолчал. Хотелось курить, но не хотелось вставать. Тело было расслабленно-тяжёлым. Он завёл руку назад и прикоснулся пальцами к саднящей заднице.  
  
— После этого не очень-то приятно.  
  
Граймс приподнялся на локте, тепло улыбнулся, глядя в расслабленное лицо. Поцеловал в плечо.  
  
— Я делал так, как ты просил, — с тихим смехом заметил Рик, лаская пальцами поясницу Дэрила, замечая вновь вспыхнувшие щёки, — ты хотел сильнее и…  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Я был осторожен, — он улыбнулся в ответ на грубость.  
  
— Что-то мне от этого не легче, — проворчал Дэрил, прищуриваясь.  
  
Рик засмеялся, обнимая его и притягивая ближе.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной.  
  


***

  
Утром следующего дня. Абрахам ждал у ворот уже полчаса. Солнце ощутимо припекало макушку, разговаривать с Сашей было не о чем. Форд попинал колеса «тойоты». Дэрил никогда раньше не опаздывал. Но время шло, а его всё не было. И вот, когда раздражённый мужчина решил было уже отправиться на поиски пропавшего напарника по вылазке, Дэрил показался на дороге. Лохматый и какой-то дёрганный, он на ходу надевал жилетку. Позади него шел такой же взъерошенный Рик, держа в руках арбалет. Рот у Форда растянулся в улыбке. Точно, мать их, трахались.  
  
— Диксон, утренний секс, конечно, полезен, но…  
  
— Завались, блядь, — глянув на Абрахама злыми глазами, тот молча забрал у Рика арбалет и залез в машину. Абрахам едва успел закрыть дверь, когда Дэрил утопил педаль газа в пол.  
  
Рик кивнул улыбнувшейся Саше и пошел обратно.  
  
Форд искоса поглядывал на следы любви на шее Диксона и едва сдерживал смех. «Вот тебе и взял Диксона на слабо».  
  
— Ты чего пялишься? — проворчал беззлобно Дэрил, одной рукой доставая сигарету.  
  
— Да вот думаю, предложить тебе съездить в косметический магазин за кремом или нет, — заржал Абрахам, потирая пальцами рыжие усы.  
  
— Чего? — не понял Дэрил, чиркая зажигалкой.  
  
Форд открыл бардачок и, порывшись, вытащил небольшое зеркальце, которое забыл отдать Саше.  
  
— Посмотри на свою шею, Ромео.  
  
Дэрил притормозил. И, медленно заливаясь краской, разглядывал оставленные Риком засосы.  
  
— Блядь, мудак, — раздраженно проговорил Диксон, бросив взгляд на сдерживающего смех напарника, и ударил по рулю ладонью, попадая по клаксону. Резкий звук заставил их вздрогнуть, и Дэрилу вдруг самому стало смешно.  
  
— И ты знаешь, что нужно? Ну, чтобы не было видно, — досадливо морщась, спросил он.  
  
Абрахам пожал плечами.  
  
— Я-то знаю. А тебе не всё равно? Вы будете прятаться?  
  
— Я не знаю, — заводя машину, сказал Дэрил.  
  
Спустя несколько минут он пришел к выводу, что прятаться не будет. Глупо это. Дети они, что ли? Если кого-то волнует, с кем он спит, пусть идут подальше. «Зря наорал на Рика», — подумал Дэрил. Теперь самому придётся вещи перетаскивать, на всеобщем обозрении светиться. Ну и пофиг. Сразу всем всё будет ясно.  
  
А с сыном и компанией Граймс пусть сам разбирается.


End file.
